Misunderstandings
by Mikila94
Summary: Robin can't sleep and goes to get coffee. Zoro follows her to the kitchen and sees something that makes him act without thinking.


**A.N: My first ZoRo one shot… usually when I come up with an idea for one I soon realize it would be better as Frobin or SaRo … well anyway, they might be a bit OOC, but don´t let it bother. I just like to think that Robin isn´t really as calm as she looks and I love to bring that up in my fics. And this is set a bit after Arabasta arc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Misunderstandings**

There were times Robin was more paranoid than usual, as well as people who she was more paranoid around than usual. She was always relaxed around the three idiots, Chopper, Luffy and Usopp; she knew they wouldn´t do anything. They had no reason to. She was a little on alert with Nami at first, but quickly realized that the orange haired navigator trusted her already.

However, there were two people that always got her to her toes: the cook and the swordsman.

Someone would say that there was nothing to be worried about the cook; he was always kind to women and always swooned over them. Robin didn´t show it of course, but that was what bothered and annoyed her in him. In her point of view he only saw her as a woman; something fragile, something that wasn´t equal. She was used to that kind of behavior, of course, but it didn´t mean she liked it. Men like him were usually all the same; thinking that women were to be seen but not heard and only good for one thing. For this Robin was, in a way, always been grateful; she didn´t like to be heard that much anyway. She knew Sanji wouldn´t do anything to her; but deep inside she still had suspicion. Every time he turned his attention to her she tensed. After he had managed to ask her a couple of times what was wrong she had learned to hide her tension even better. Now, as far as she knew, no one noticed her discomfort around the cook or the swordsman.

Speaking of the swordsman…

Robin glanced up from her book as she saw the swordsman climbing down from the crow´s nest. She followed him with her eyes and he seemed to notice it as he said: "What do you want, woman?"

Yes, that´s what he called her, a woman. Never even once had she heard him use her name. She still wasn´t sure exactly what he thought of her, but she knew he didn´t trust her. Unlike Sanji he didn´t treat her like something delicate that would break from touch, he treated her as the exact opposite of it. He treated her like she was something dangerous that would destroy this crew the first chance she got.

With a calm, fake smile she finally answered him: "Nothing at all, Swordsman-san"

Zoro looked at her suspiciously a moment before shrugging and continuing to leave.

Robin let out a small sigh of relief. First she hadn´t been so worried about his attitude; back then even Sanji scared her more than he did. But when she noticed how his attitude didn´t chance and how he seemed to keep an eye on her every move she started to get nervous and scared of him but, as usual, was able to hide it from everyone.

Or so she thought.

XXXXX

Zoro couldn´t help but to think about the raven haired woman outside as he took beer can out of the fridge. He wasn´t stupid; he had seen how she tensed. Hell, he knew she went tense every time he or the shitty cook came closer or paid attention on her. He understood why she was nervous because of him, but what about the cook? That idiot didn´t act threateningly at all.

"_Maybe his idiocy just gets on her nerves, too"_ Zoro chuckled at the thought. It would be interesting to see her snap at the cook someday.

"What´s so funny, shitty Marimo?" oh yeah, he had forgotten the said pervert was in the room too making lunch.

"None of your business, Love cook" he replied and a fight began.

XXXXX

It was already late and the moon was up, but Robin couldn´t sleep. She decided that she would go through this night without sleep; she had done so many times before. Quickly but soundlessly she got up, took a book with her and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

XXXXX

Zoro looked down from the crow´s nest as he heard steps, seeing _that woman _heading for the kitchen. What was she doing? Zoro was used to the fact that she didn´t sleep much, but it still bothered him that she walked around the ship at night on her own. With her powers it would be easy to kill the others, especially the weaker ones. He climbed down quietly; deciding to see what the woman was doing. He saw her looking for something from the cabinets, raising an eyebrow as she took out a knife.

"_What is she planning?" _he thought, his hand automatically going to his swords. If she was going to try attack someone he´d stop her; even if he needed to kill her to do it. His eyes widened in shock, disbelief, anger and fear as he saw her move the knife close to her wrist. Without thinking he slammed the door open, dashing towards Robin.

Robin turned around when she heard the door to be thrown open just to see Zoro coming towards her with angry look on his face. Her eyes widened in fear, glancing at the knife in her hand.

"_He must have thought I was going to hurt the crew-"_her thoughts were cut short as he grabbed her wrists, making her drop the knife, and slammed her against the wall. She tried to struggle against his hold, saying: "Swordsman-san, I can explain-"

"The hell you can, woman!" Zoro yelled furiously, holding her wrists tighter and making her flinch and shut her eyes. Zoro paused for a second, surprised by her reaction. He didn´t remember ever seeing her look so scared, so… _vulnerable._ It only lasted for a second, his anger getting the better of him and he started yelling again: "What the hell did you think you were doing, you selfish woman!"

Robin was so scared that she didn´t get even a word from her mouth. She wanted to look calm like always and calmly explain the situation to Zoro, but she couldn´t. She didn´t remember ever seeing him so angry and she was afraid that even one wrong word might make her lose her head. She forced herself to open her eyes as she felt a hard yank on her hair.

"Swordsman-san, you´re hurting me" she managed to say, her free hand trying to get Zoro to release her hair. She was so scared of what he was going to do to her that she didn´t even realize to use her powers.

"What the hell does that matter?" Zoro hissed, leaning closer so that their foreheads were only an inch apart.

"I-"

"How the hell can it matter that you´re hurt when you tried to slit your own wrist open just a moment ago!" Zoro yelled, finally getting his point across. Robin blinked. And again. What? Had he thought she had been trying a suicide, not trying to kill one of their nakama? Had he been… _worried _about _her?_

"Swordsman-san-"

"What!"

"I was just going to cut this loose string off" Robin said, moving her free hand in front of his face to prove it and, indeed, the left sleeve of her shirt had a loose string.

"…"

"…"

"Say what?" Zoro asked, his eyes widening.

"I was just going to cut this loose string off" Robin repeated, adding: "Could you let go of me now, Swordsman-san?"

Zoro blinked and then he realized he still had a hold of Robin´s wrist _and_ hair. He moved his hands and backed away quickly, looking away while mumbling a quiet "Sorry"

"It´s alright Swordsman-san" Robin said, walking past Zoro so she could leave; being too scared to be around him any longer. She stopped; tensing as Zoro suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Her heart beat fast and she tried her best to not show her fear as she spoke: "Is something wrong, Swordsman-san?"

At first Zoro didn´t answer, just kept his hold on Robin´s shoulder.

"Look, woman, I´m sorry" Zoro muttered, his tone unsteady and embarrassed "I should have known you wouldn´t try anything like that"

Robin took a deep breath, turning around with a fake smile.

"It´s alright Swordsman-san" she said "You were just worried about me"

"I was not!" Zoro protested with red face, realizing immediately that he shouldn´t have yelled. Hadn´t he scared Robin enough for the night already?

"I meant- hey, what the hell are you laughing at!" he asked as he saw Robin laugh behind her hand.

"I´m sorry, Swordsman-san, I-"Robin couldn´t finish; she was laughing too hard. Zoro was annoyed, but soon he got an idea. He walked over to the cupboards, taking the first bottle his hand found.

Chili sauce

He opened it quietly and threw the contents on the still laughing woman, making her stop immediately. They stared at each other, Zoro with a smirk and Robin with a blank face. When she turned around and started to walk away Zoro called after with a slight panic: "Oi! It was just a joke!"

Robin continued walking and when they were both on the deck she stopped, saying: "Payback"

Before Zoro could even say more than "Huh?" he was already thrown overboard by Robin´s powers, landing in to the water with a loud splash.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled as he surfaced. Robin was standing against the railing, laughing again. Zoro sighed.

"Okay, you got your fun" he said "Now could you _please _help me up?"

Robin helped him up, still chuckling. When she offered him her hand to pull him up Zoro smirked. He pulled Robin off of the deck, who failed to use her powers because of the surprise, and soon they both hit the water. When they surfaced Robin was holding on to Zoro´s shirt tightly. For a moment she had thought he´d let go and let her drown. Now she realized how stupid she had been. She looked up and her eyes met Zoro´s. The water was cold but neither of them minded both just staring at each other. And then they laughed, this time both of them. When they finally stopped Zoro swam closer to the ship with Robin in his arms and climbed up. When they were up again Zoro muttered with a slightly red face: "You should go chance your clothes"

Robin blinked, looking down at her clothing. She was wearing Nami´s white t-shirt that could be now seen through. Her cheeks went pink as she moved her arms to cover her chest.

"You planned this" she said.

"What? Don´t compare me to that- hey!" Zoro cut himself off yet again, seeing Robin laughing as she walked away.

"I swear I´ll kill you one day Robin!" he called after her. Just a day, no, just an hour ago she would have taken this threat seriously, but not anymore. And of course she smiled because of the fact that he finally called her by the name. They weren´t the best of friends, but this was a nice start.

**A.N: Review!**


End file.
